Fairy Godmother (Shrek)
The Fairy Godmother is the main antagonist of the 2004 DreamWorks movie Shrek 2. She was voiced by Jennifer Saunders in the film and by Claudia Christian in the videogame. Shrek 2 Years before the events of Shrek 2, Princess Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian ask The Fairy Godmother to help their cursed daughter Princess Fiona get rid of her curse. Fiona was cursed by a witch, causing her to turn into an ogre every night and return to human form at sunrise. The Fairy Godmother told them to lock her away in a dragon-guarded castle where she would rescue by her son Prince Charming who was supposed to kiss Fiona and break her curse. Years later, During the events of Shrek 2, The Fairy Godmother is first seen physical when Fiona goes to her bedroom balcony and cries, her tears supposedly calling to the Fairy Godmother. Arriving, the Fairy Godmother is blown away to learn that Fiona is still an ogre. When Shrek and Donkey enter, Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek is Fiona's husband. To learn more, she picks up her son and goes to confront Fiona's father Harold, who reveals that Shrek had gone to the castle and freed Fiona first. The Fairy Godmother demands Harold find a way to get Shrek out of the picture and returns to her cottage. Fairy Godmother is later seen again when Shrek, who had an fight with Fiona after Fairy Godmother left the Far Far Away castle, visits her cottage with Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots, which to their surprise is actually a large factory where she manufactures spells and potions. They walk in on her while she's brewing a love potion, which included "a drop of desire, a pinch of passion and just a hint of lust". When Fairy Godmother see Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, Shrek ask her to help him with Fiona. However, she spites him by saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. Before Shrek leaves, he steals one of her potions, the Happily Ever After potion to be specific, and causes a giant mess. After Fairy Godmother learns that Shrek stole the Happily Ever After potion, She realizes that she could use it to her advantage. The following day, after Shrek (and Donkey) have drunken the potion and Shrek has become a handsome human, Donkey has become a horse and Fiona has become human again, Fairy Godmother and Charming go to the castle where Charming poses as a transformed Shrek while the Fairy Godmother prevents the real Shrek from finding Fiona and then makes him witness a "moment" between Charming and Fiona, making him believe she's fallen for Charming. She uses his grief to seemingly gently convince him to stop living in a fairytale, and that if he truly loves Fiona he'll let her go. The plan works but is blown when Shrek, Donkey and Puss see her, Charming, and Harold at the Poisoned Apple tavern. When Charming complains that Fiona is not warming up to him, Harold wants to call the whole thing off, declaring that you can't force summon to fall in love. Undeterred, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold the love potion she was earlier and orders him to have Fiona drink some of it, saying it will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, and to make sure it is Charming. At first, Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother then blackmails him by reminding him that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can take it away just as easily, making Harold give in. Then when Charming calls her his mother, they hear Donkey shout "Mother?!" and look outside to see him with Shrek and Puss, the three of them having heard the whole plan. Realizing the jig is up, the Fairy Godmother calls the trio "Thieves" and has them arrested and imprisoned while she and Charming attend a royal ball. While they're there, the Fairy Godmother has some fun on red carpet but when she saw her nemesis-es get arrested on the screen she peed herself and gets humiliated by everyone. She then notices Fiona is not going for Charming (who's still under the impression he's Shrek) because of his behavior. She then declares to dedicate a song to Fiona and "Prince Shrek" and sings Holding Out for A Hero, causing Fiona and Charming to dance. The plan almost works until Donkey, Puss and The Real Shrek arrive, having been recused by Shrek's fairy tale friends. They fight over her over the Fairy Godmother's wand. Fairy Godmother quickly orders her son to kiss Fiona telling him she's already taken the potion, but when Charming kisses Fiona, She head-butts him, revealing Harold didn't give Fiona the potion after all. Charming manages to recover and then grabs his mother's wand out of Puss's paw and throws it to her. Enraged, The Fairy Godmother turns to Shrek and Fiona, exclaiming a final message directed at Shrek, "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" She then unleashes an energy bolt from her wand, the ray is about to Shrek when Harold jumps in the way. And then the spell reflects off the amour his wearing, and hits the Fairy Godmother. At first she seems unharmed, but then the spell causes her body to burst apart into nothing but bubbles, leaving only her glasses and her wand, which dims out along with her life. Shrek Forever After Fairy Godmother is mentioned at the beginning of Shrek 2's second sequel Shrek 4 A.K.A Shrek Forever After (released in 2010). At the beginning of the movie, before Shrek and Donkey recused Fiona like in the first film, Harold and Lilian go to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to end Fiona's curse. Harold reminds Lilian that Fairy Godmother insisted only True Love's Kiss would break the curse. Lilian then stated she doesn't trust Fairy Godmother, a possible hint at Fairy Godmother's true role in the second film. Plus she also appear in the film during it's end credits. She is also a boss in the Shrek Forever After videogame. Gallery Fairy_Godmother_Shrek2_nails_3579.jpg Godmother.png|The Fairy Godmother threatening King Harold. Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(1).png|Fairy Godmother flying, Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(3).png|Fairy Godmother preventing Shrek from finding Fiona any further. Fairy_Godmother_Shrek_2_(8).png|Fairy Godmother attempts to kill Shrek. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother disintegrates. Fairy_godmother_zombie_scared_shrekless_thriller_night.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as a zombie in Thriller Night. Similar Villains *Marla (Family Guy) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) Thriller Night In the Halloween film, the Fairy Godmother appeared as one of the zombies who danced with each other in a parody of Michael Jackson's song "Thriller". Trivia *She is a spoof of the real Fairy Godmother from the classic fairy tales. *In the Shrek 2 videogame, the Fairy Godmother's clothes were pink instead of blue (like they were in the movie). *She was originally supposed to be featured in the first Shrek film, but she was kept until the second. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Shrek villains Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Fairies Category:Control Freaks Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Killjoy Category:Cheater Category:Protective Villains Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil Light Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Extortionists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Zombies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Died in Disgrace